Crying in the Choir Room
by LCD89
Summary: An alternate take on what happens after Blaine's WIGYA performance based on the Starkid production MAMD. Will probably only make sense to people who have seen it. Blaine cries in the choir room and Kurt admits his feelings for Blaine. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** When I was watching the Valentine's Day episode of Glee the Kurt and Blaine storyline made me think of this scene from the Starkid show _Me and My Dick_, and inspired me to mix the two. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or MAMD and, though I wish I could take credit for it, the amazing dialogue was written by Matt Lang, Nick Lang, Brian Holden, and Eric Kahn Gale. And the song _Even Though _was written by Darren Criss.

After his incredibly awkward attempt to woo Gap guy Jeremiah, Blaine fled back to Dalton Academy. While Jeremiah let Blaine down gently, Blaine could not take the rejection and humiliation. He sought refuge in Dalton's choir room, where he immediately burst into tears. Eventually the other Warblers made it back to school and waited for Blaine to let them in to practice. After a substantial amount of time, Kurt decided to try and talk to Blaine.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt as he poked his head through the door, "Can the Warblers practice in the choir room yet?"

"No, I'm crying in here!" Blaine moaned petulantly.

Kurt, still upset that Blaine would get this upset about some stupid blond with a stupid blond hairstyle, turned to the rest of the Warblers in the hallway and yelled, "Nobody can come into this room yet, because Blaine Anderson is crying in here!"

Realizing embarrassing him would not help the situation Kurt got the Warblers to go to the common room, leaving him alone with Blaine.

"I'm sorry Jeremiah didn't want to go out with you." Kurt said apologetically.

"I know right?" Blaine cried as he began to rant, "It totally blindsided me, it's like when you love someone so much it's like they just have to love you back just a little bit right?"

Kurt did not know how to respond to that exactly. Last year he felt that way about Finn, and this year Blaine. All he could think to do was admit the truth.

"Blaine," Kurt said timidly, "I love you."

"Thanks friend, I love you too."

Well this was not the reaction Kurt was hoping for. He had to correct him.

"No, when I say 'I love you' I want to say something more." Kurt paused "What I'm trying to say is I like you."

Kurt certainly was not expecting the wide eyed look of surprise he got from Blaine. Could Blaine have really been that dumb? Well, Kurt was not going to stop now, he had a lot of things he wanted to say.

"Everything you felt for Jeremiah, I felt for you too." Kurt said, "Except you got your heart broken just once, I get mine broken every day, every time you don't look at me the way I look at you."

"I know this ruins everything and I know this makes things awkward," Kurt continued, "I know we're supposed to be friends, but is it selfish of me to want more than that?"

Kurt took Blaine's silence as a rejection and began to leave.

But Blaine did not want Kurt to go, it was like he had an epiphany. Kurt! Why did he not realize it before? Maybe he was too afraid of ruining their friendship. He could not let Kurt leave, so he began to sing

_Wait, don't go_

"Whatever, it's clear you only have eyes for Jeremiah. Bye, Blaine", Kurt said walking to the door.

_Just wait, give me a minute  
My head's confused  
But I know there's something in it  
Won't you stay?  
Please stay  
Until I get it clear_

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kurt, who decided not to leave. Kurt was not put off at all by Blaine's impromptu song. Ever since joining McKinley High's Glee club Kurt's life had been punctuated by odd musical moments, so singing your feelings was not something new.

_What I'm trying to say is  
I'd feel much better if you would stay here  
_

Could this song really be headed where Kurt was hoping it would go? Blaine continued singing.

_Even though I was blind before  
I've realized that there is so much more  
And it was always deep down in the core of me  
I know it now  
And even though it seems too much to take  
There's a feeling I can't seem to shake  
I feel like I'm reading the signs Cause I know that I'm  
Coming around _

Oh yes, this song was going in Kurt's favor.

_Even though it used to seem so wrong  
I've taken you for granted far too long  
I'm falling right into the denouement  
And now I'm breaking ground_

Blaine grabbed Kurt and the two began to do a little waltz around the choir room. Kurt could not resist joining in Blaine's song. Kurt had no idea how he knew the words to the song Blaine was clearly making up, he just did.

_**Even though I felt it from the start  
It's only now we're beating with one heart  
I'm sure that now it's time  
Cause I know that I'm**_

And the two kissed. Kurt finally understood what people mean when they say they saw fireworks. This was nothing like his awkward makeout session with Brittany or the disgusting attack on his lips that was Karofsky's kiss. This was right. When the kiss ended the two belted out the last line of their song.

_**I'm coming around!**_

**The End!**_**  
**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
